bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ronga
Welcome! Hi Ronga -- we are excited to have BestBrute - My Brute Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "My Brute Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro : Thanks for the tips. I will try my best to maintain the site. Cheers! --MyBrute Resource Center@Ronga Visitor's board Hello! If you somehow come across this page, please give your valuable opinions on our site. Give us some comments on the following issues: # Are you afraid of editing because you think you might make a mistake? # Do you encounter any problems or difficulties when you are editing on this site? # How do you rate the pages that you have edited or visited? Do you have any complaints or suggestions about them (layout, navigation, information presentation and so on)? # Finally how do you rate this site overall? To leave your comment, you may click on the "leave a message" button which is at the top of the page: ? Thanks a lot for your comments in advance. --MyBrute Resource Center@Ronga 21:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC) outdated brutes in Weak Brute hunting guide (and other) Hello Ronga So I took my first basic steps in wiki editing. Before I ask my question, I'd like to answer yours first. Please note that I'm completely new to wikia and wikis in general, thus I hope I didn't make too many errors ;). Anyway, here are the answers: "Are you afraid of editing because you think you might make a mistake?" Not really, else I wouldn't have tried it in the first hand ;). Actually, I directly started without even going to the sandbox first (there is a possibility to preview the edited text after all) *whistling innocently*. Do you encounter any problems or difficulties when you are editing on this site? Normally not, save my own missing knowledge of some special things (e.g. templates). Editing itself however is pretty straightforward. How do you rate the Weak brute hunting guide page that you have just edited? Do you have any complaints or suggestions about this page? I stumbled over this wiki by chance, and since then it helped me quite a lot leveling up my brutes (especially my weak ones) :). I've no complaints until now. As for suggestions, it's kind of linked to my question below. Finally how do you rate this site overall? I've not investigated every single page, but what I've seen until now was informative and clearly written. My own question is about outdated brute data in the Weak Brute hunting guide. What to do if a brute isn't (or doesn't seem to be) weak anymore? I'm asking this because of one particular entry in the guide: The last entry at Level 5, "ov-i" is marked as outdated (still has Lv3 stats), but is now at Lv7 and seems to be quite capable to take care of himself (in other words: not weak anymore). Can this entry be deleted or is there some kind of archive for former weak brutes that aren't anymore? Thanks in advance McPiano 13:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry about not linking anything, but I don't know (yet) how to do it in this talk editor Reply from Ronga: Thank you so much for your feedback. Yes be bold in editing. You can always revert your mistakes even if you saved the change. Don't be worried about it. About brutes not longer weak, you may leave a comment about it if it doesn't seem to be weak anymore. Remove the brute if you are certain the brute is clearly strong now. It's easy to make a link. Did you see the "Lists and links" section. Simply click the link icon on the editor. A dialog will open which will tell you how to do. Please ask again if you have any question. Comment from JackintheMox Hello there, Just responding to your request for feedback with the wiki. I think it's great that you took the initiative to make this wiki, as well as the Weak brute hunting guide. These are both helpful and enjoyable, and adds some goals to strive for in regards to my brutes. Onto the questions: 1. Are you afraid of editing because you think you might make a mistake? No, I have no concerns with editing as wikis are made for this very purpose. The editing is very simple. The only issue I have is time, I'd love to help keep up with editing this site but I have limited time currently. 2. Do you encounter any problems or difficulties when you are editing on this site? No, no problems. 3. How do you rate the pages that you have edited or visited? Do you have any complaints or suggestions about them (layout, navigation, information presentation and so on)? Nope, even the tables look alright. There may be some cosmetic things that can be done to spruce it up but the information is there and easily visible. 4. Finally how do you rate this site overall? Good, it would just be nice if more of the visitors made a concerted effort to update this wiki instead of leaving it all on you. Reply from Ronga: Thanks a lot for your feedback and encouraging words. Yes you are right that most of the contents have to be maintained by me so it's rather heavy. Sometimes I can become very busy and doesn't have the time to maintain the quality of this site. It's especially true for articles or guides which requires frequent updates. I will try my best to do it though. Feel free to contact me (just leave a message here) if you want to help me, including moderating this wiki site. Just express your intention and I will arrange it. Comment from Talon Strike Comment from BammbammX # No. # Differs from wikipedia, but limited to adding links I got it right nevertheless. # Not bad at all, sometimes outdated, but that I can edit myself. I would wish more comments about the practical strength, because the stats do not always help, but since this depends quite on the strength of the tester, well. # Not bad. --BammbammX 08:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Reply from Ronga: Thank you so much for your feedback. Regarding #3, yes I would like to see more people leaving comments about the brute. The list seems to be a bit long and some brutes which are clearly not weak should be removed. Weak brute, as I said previously, is sometimes a matter of judgement and depends on the opponent. For example a brute with anti-pet speciality would see brutes with pets as good targets. Others are not. --My Brute Resource Center@Ronga 20:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Comment from Anon 1. Are you afraid of editing because you think you might make a mistake? - nope, i just edit and if an admin doesn't like it they can tell me and for the future i know what i can do, to do it right first time not second. 2. Do you encounter any problems or difficulties when you are editing on this site? - Only one, i had to put the characters in the box as a verification but i guess you need to for safety of hackers/bots. 3. How do you rate the Weak brute hunting guide page that you have just edited? Do you have any complaints or suggestions about this page? - I like it a lot and i think its a good idea. I would make a suggestion of making a table instead of just brackets. Something like: In columns left to right: mybrute name // active/inactive // abilities // specials // password (y/n) // Weak Meter (1-10) This way, we know if (a) all information is correctly understood (b) that active ones are updated or checked once awhile © you know if its weak or not (weak meter 1 being awfully weak, 10 being strong) (d) You can obviously get one person creating a thousand of these and name them simple like (fr_and the number) and making them go inactive after the lvl is reached where you need weak brutes. 4. Finally how do you rate this site overall? - Good, i like the guides and i like the layout. well done :D I am not signing up just yet, becuase i might go inactive for long periods and don't wanna show a commit until i know i can commit fully. Thanks